


【空骑相关】【白王大师】《福报》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 起因为过了暴君的辐辉。无论如何我都把这当做是搞大师的福报（不要再说了），于是我来搞搞我的不知道从哪里跑出来的假cp白王大师。行你没看错就是白王大师。多雷我心里还是有数的，所以现在跑还来得及。似乎我所有心爱的假cp都要有一篇风格诡异的文，所以就有了这篇：没有非常正经好多设定没仔细考究某些地方似乎好笑但实际上一点都不好笑，很奇怪。还玩了奇怪的梗（没错就是刃牙道漫画里的那个“你以为你用钱……”的梗）。大体上背景为一切都相对正常，大师目前还没开始研究灵魂的力量，而王国的感染还未完全扩散，只是某些地区出现异状。由于圣所经费不足大师掉钱眼子里了。自己的妄想设定：大师本来有自己的名字灵魂大师只是一个特殊的称号。大师是圣巢本土居民，有着白王赋予的心智，但因为见过其他外面王国的虫子也是如此，一直对白王赋予心智一说有怀疑。在这里会有：似乎很小心眼举止怪异的白王。似乎一直在恼羞成怒的大师，想的和做的一样多。总之OOC都是我的，请谨慎。现在跑还来得及。
Relationships: The Pale King/Soul Master丨Soul Tyrant
Kudos: 1





	【空骑相关】【白王大师】《福报》

**Author's Note:**

> 起因为过了暴君的辐辉。无论如何我都把这当做是搞大师的福报（不要再说了），于是我来搞搞我的不知道从哪里跑出来的假cp白王大师。行你没看错就是白王大师。
> 
> 多雷我心里还是有数的，所以现在跑还来得及。
> 
> 似乎我所有心爱的假cp都要有一篇风格诡异的文，所以就有了这篇：没有非常正经好多设定没仔细考究某些地方似乎好笑但实际上一点都不好笑，很奇怪。还玩了奇怪的梗（没错就是刃牙道漫画里的那个“你以为你用钱……”的梗）。
> 
> 大体上背景为一切都相对正常，大师目前还没开始研究灵魂的力量，而王国的感染还未完全扩散，只是某些地区出现异状。由于圣所经费不足大师掉钱眼子里了。
> 
> 自己的妄想设定：
> 
> 大师本来有自己的名字灵魂大师只是一个特殊的称号。
> 
> 大师是圣巢本土居民，有着白王赋予的心智，但因为见过其他外面王国的虫子也是如此，一直对白王赋予心智一说有怀疑。
> 
> 在这里会有：
> 
> 似乎很小心眼举止怪异的白王。
> 
> 似乎一直在恼羞成怒的大师，想的和做的一样多。
> 
> 总之OOC都是我的，请谨慎。
> 
> 现在跑还来得及。

王说：经会议内全体成员共同商讨，现决定将圣所的年度经费上调至一万五千吉欧。

他也听到这一消息。他起身他鞠躬，目送王与祂的骑士，祂的仆从们离开。接下来他自己也该走了。从宫殿返回圣所的路本身不长，可他还要到圣所最高处：是可以飞，但飞也费力，况且他现在的心情并不怎么好。那就瞬间移动。一路上他只顾盘算，甚至真的不记得自己最后是怎么回去的。没错，一万五千吉欧看起来很多，但说白了只能买八盏提灯——好吧，一千八一盏的提灯德特茅斯的奸商坐地起价的结果，而实际上的提灯价格比这要少得多……那又怎样？他边想边踢椅腿，与此同时在圣所尖顶小房间内痛饮树根汁液而将各种不满消化。舒服多了，他可以在脑海中将道理掰扯明白。是这样，如果给他这一万五千吉欧的不是白王而是泪水之城某家关注圣巢法术流派研究的贵族，那他会相当满意，也很感激，哪怕表面上只是“嗯哼”一声表示应允，那也很感激。尽管似乎绝大多数虫子觉得他总是摆着同样的一张表情不变的脸，甚至他曾偶然听到某些虫子是如何形容的——“总是一副垂头丧气的样子，好像所有虫子都欠了他很多吉欧”，但他知道自己做出的态度肯定是不一样的。

好吧，他现在的确缺钱了。准确的说，是圣所缺钱。现在给他这一万五千吉欧的人是谁？是王，那个万虫之上的王。王手里的吉欧可以说是要多少有多少，而他甚至有理由怀疑王还能自己生造个喷吉欧的喷泉，结果他给的，圣所一年的经费，竟然就这么一点。而如果他没记错的话，某个鹿角虫车站附近的喷泉里可是装了整整有三千吉欧。三千，这可是三千啊！他秉持着一位学者的心气，告诉自己不要看池底的吉欧……他想给圣所置办新的书架，还想购买用于研究封印种类的各种材料。他掰了掰手指（虽然对他来说掰手指有些费劲），这三千吉欧能让他前往在呼啸悬崖外围的其他王国。那些地方有在这个王国里几乎不存在的萤火虫族，他可以买到更多的生命血，而不需要真的自己在洞穴里钻来钻去而陷入不慎卡于出口的窘境。尽管有些事情的确不需要他亲力亲为，可他总是不放心。现在他发现自己越想越气，气得要命，如果怒火能有实体，他恐怕得全身膨胀了。如果不是碍于圣所内的同僚在他身边，下属也眼巴巴地等他公布下一年的工作计划，他早就要发泄怒火。可是他能怎么办呢？他只能说，“我带来了一个好消息，那就是下一年我们能使用的吉欧变多了。”果不其然其余人面浮喜色，赞美王的决定。只是“祂能有什么好的”这句话只能憋在心里，而他也理由怀疑自己说不定要倒贴一部分吉欧。这绝不是善待下属，纯粹从办事效率考虑。他是不相信过分压缩能对研究进展有任何帮助，而现在他也没办法同王理论，目前的他可没有任何理由向王再要一笔经费。

只能如此。这样一个仿佛掉进吉欧这一字眼里，再也出不来的日子已过了一段时间。他总以为这已经过了一个月，实质上是过了一个星期。难熬。他尽可能地不让愁闷与不满写在脸上（和往常的其实也没多大区别），只是他这段时间里喝了太多树根汁液，这一点让他为自己的自制力感到懊恼。所幸他的下属们和泪水之城的贵族们还算省心，没有惹出什么事……有虫子叩响圣所厚重门扉，是一只小小的虫。他的下属们将小虫领到圣所最高的尖顶。他知道这小虫子是什么来历：“说吧，你的主人——”

“不，这是主人让我转交的，来自王的文书。”

奇怪的卷轴，没有任何一点密封的痕迹。没等他完全检查完，那小虫子就先一步离开。这小东西平日就显得胆小，但这也太反常。他愈发感到奇怪，但也必须硬着头皮摊开卷轴。他看见了那个散发着白色光芒的封印，而这意味着什么已经很明显。他看到过一些石碑与书籍，进行过研究，知道这封印本身具有某些含义，而外来者大都只能把这看作普通的花纹，无法解读。他当时的研究重点在于这文字究竟是以何种力量施加上去……糟了，自己能读出这些文字吗。也许他可以求助专供圣巢文物的学者，但就在这时，先前因在宫殿有诸多不便而隐忍不发的心高气傲瞬间发酵且膨胀。若这就是王给他设下的谜题，那他自然要自己破译，没有谁能代替他。他能感受到这封印之下流动着的力量，那种吸引着圣巢的某些特殊物种的力量。奇怪，这么一种他相当抵触的力量，竟是给予了他相当诡异的——熟悉？熟悉的安心感？为什么？

但他无暇顾及这种让他有微妙不适的感觉，因为他知道了王说了什么。王让他到宫殿最深处，到那隐藏的门扉前，而他曾经确实去过（也是因圣所的事情）而被拒之门外，他对那里没有什么好印象。但他能怎么办呢？留下了这样的题目，又让他前去，即便只是什么都不说，甚至放了他鸽子，那又能怎么办？总不会真有虫觉得，王给的期限是宽限的意思吧？他认为自己很清楚王的脾性，这不是宽限，是容忍的极限，两者实在是差距太大了。祂是圣巢的王。而这上面还有期限，他只能尽快动身。

可他不知其意图，只能在内心擅自小心翼翼揣测。不过，当他依靠飞行躲避宫殿深处电锯，在过度使用瞬间移动的法术后感到筋疲力尽，不得不多次停下休息时，他的这份小心翼翼似乎在一点点碎裂。这时的他正在思考：我为何在此？我为何不在圣所，我为何只是因一份文书就来此遭罪，而那文书上只是有着一个“发光的白色封印印记”。而他也不得不承认，他确实成功地解读了上面的文字，只是无法解开封印本身，而他前来倒也不算是完完全全被强迫，也确实好奇这个封印要如何解开，其中有何含义……不，是他自己要来。若有哪只虫要强迫他，他也不会答应。

在他落于安稳平地的一瞬，他见到了白色的身影，那翅膀正轻轻扇动着。祂在这里。他立即行礼，而王最开始甚至不是发问，是陈述：“你来了，大师。”

他稍微想了想自己需不需要委婉表达，最后还是选择谨言慎行。这是他的最大让步，让他一声不吭完全不可能：“您的居所可真是戒备森严。”现在的他没力气支撑自己的身体。使用法术需要长时间集中注意力，而飞行也会消耗大量体力，更何况他这段时间几乎都在圣所闭门不出——这一万五千吉欧要怎么花才合适？他，堂堂圣所的领袖，竟然还得想着怎么样把一吉欧掰成两吉欧。若他能做到，他为何不去钻研炼金术直到他退休？并且，他已经有许久没体会过这种……这算什么，算是一场惊心动魄的战斗吗？他是不是应当谢王的不杀之恩，而刚才他所要做的不过是要到王座前。不过他这话可不能对其他虫子说，其他虫必然无法容忍“只不过”这样的说法。他尽可能地让自己继续保持直立而鞠躬的姿势，然而实不相瞒，他现在比起站着，更想找棵枝干垂直的树，在树上抱着树枝大喘气。当他心中仅有本能的时候，的的确确会这么做。

王没对他的评价做出任何回应，好像也不在意他到底有没有在大喘气，也不表达任何关心慰问。这倒是没什么所谓，在他眼里王一直是如此，而他无从揣度——确实有一种猜测，王能窥见一部分未来，大约是看得多了就没有更多情绪起伏。他只是在想这位有着小心眼而别有用心（姑且假设王知道了某些东西，就是要报复他）的苍白的王到底要做什么。王这个时候走到他身边，而他下意识抬头。

他听到了哗啦哗啦的声音，并且感觉到自己的身体周围确实出现了某些金属物。这是吉欧，很多的吉欧，都是从哪里来的？这宫殿深处看上去根本就没有什么放吉欧的地方，而这些吉欧似乎有要把他包围的趋势。他完全弄不清状况——不，冷静，他让自己迅速冷静下来。尽管这宫殿深处似乎都是实物，但本身未必就是真的东西，也许就是一些用他所不知道的力量形成的幻象。没错，说不定就是这样，都说了是一万五千吉欧……那么，王做这些是为了什么？祂，苍白之王，难道觉得这种把戏具有特殊意义？还是祂真的只是为了惩罚一只不满祂的判断的虫子？

这算是羞辱吗？他看着这么这么多的吉欧，差点就要这么说了：王，您让我尽快赶到此地的目的，想必就是让我感受您这份足以统帅圣巢的强大力量。其他虫子都没有这样的力量，您所做的电锯也真的是以假乱真，还真的能把披风给弄破，吉欧也相当真实。打住，他阻止自己这么说，将其中的许多话语都是删减修改，最后只留下了一句，“这吉欧和电锯、尖刺的形成是不是有着异曲同工之妙？您想要我做些什么，王。”他终于说完了，可那不服的心气还在心中横冲直撞。他希望王能意识到他的挑衅，做出某些真正的惩罚，好让他把这心气一口气释放出去。

但王没有，祂反而靠得更近。这距离愈发短，短到圣所的领袖自己都想要赶紧倒退，都想要转移目光。也许这就是一种拷问，他不得不忍受着被这种白色光芒包围的感觉，那种他无法接受的所谓安心感在折磨着他。是真的吗？所谓的圣巢虫子的心智由王赋予，因此，这种奇妙的连接深深根植在他的身体里。糟糕，他发现自己无法完全否认这种可能性。若这心智来自王的赐予，那么，祂会知道自己的内心在想什么吗？想到这里，他想要压制自己的疑问。

王终于停止了对他的观察：“你来了这里，你也都知道了。这些自然不是真的吉欧，真的吉欧喷泉里会有，其他地方也有，过几天会送到圣所去的，也就是这个数了。”

圣所的领袖，现在确确实实脑内一片空白。这会是真实的吗？他方才确实想质问，“难道您打算靠这些东西羞辱我吗！”可现在他改变了想法。虫子总是善变的。“可这吉欧，确实是有点太多了……”

“既然拿了这些吉欧，■■……不，大师，你会拿着这些吉欧研究什么？这些吉欧应当足够了。”

他本以为这时候的自己应当会率先嘲讽：早知如此，您就应当爽快地将圣所的年度经费金额提高更多，可他现在反倒是——这是本能作祟吗？还是他不得不承认、不得不赞美的，王所赐予的宝贵心智在作祟呢？他此时真的只在想着到最高处，他想着自己应当做什么，想着某些他先前似乎无法触及的事情。他想到了，而无从顾虑王的想法：

“王，希望您准许我对瘟疫进行研究。”

王应当什么都知道，但在听到某个词语的时候，祂好似是愣住了，过了一会儿才回过神……这番犹豫只是错觉吗？祂现在开口，语气很平静。而祂事实上在那段空白中，似乎都没注意到对方难得的，因提高音量加快语速而显得格外激昂的话语，“这些吉欧足够我派遣足够多的学者进行圣巢本地不同地区的考察，如果病情能得以控制，甚至可以前往其他的国家——”

“去吧，大师。”祂只是这么说，“去吧。过几天你就能用上那些吉欧了。”

圣所的领袖离开，认定今日算是个好日子，算得上是对他往日勤勉工作与研究的福报。王看着他的背影，想着某些事情：不是他离开而对这笔额外的资金没有任何感谢。祂自己都习惯于应付圣所领袖与祂自己的冲突，甚至知晓这位领袖总能找到许许多多的话来反驳自己，但自己也总能在认可这些话语的同时否定他的一切。祂是圣巢的王，某些时候总需要做出不被一些虫认可的决断。祂是不戴王冠，不过王座本身难以移动，也很沉重，道理是一样的。

祂希望自己能一直做出正确的决定，使圣巢经久不衰。能吗？祂能一直这样继续下去吗？祂暂时没有去想自己先前片刻的犹豫、空白与改口。就当这些从没有出现过。是的，祂很忙，还有许多事情要做，根本无法顾及那隐隐约约的直觉：某种东西可能会失控，但与他这举动本身无关。

早就会是如此，这可能是属于祂的“福报”。

fin.

补充

（以下含有关于白宫内部的剧透成分和妄想猜测）

基于白宫内封存小前辈和白王共处回忆的场景，我擅自认定某种记忆里的力量可以重塑白宫场景，就像是苦痛之路里的电锯与尖刺极大可能象征白王/前辈所承受的王国沉重的命运，虽然似乎是对记忆的抽象象征，但实际上……碰了还是会掉血嘛！！（暂且不说这是游戏地图一部分所以当然要做成符合游戏性的东西）于是我把这个当成一种，虽然由精神力量构成但实际上还是会对处于场景里的虫有影响的情况。当然显而易见里面的东西是不会离开白宫的，所以白王说明了真的吉欧……

封印的话，没错就是那个经常出现在重要场景的白色封印，而文字部分请参考国王山道圆形石头上的文字（小骑士可以看懂上面在说啥）。在《流浪者日志》中，写书的瓢虫小姐表示她是看不懂这些文字的，于是我擅自认定具有心智（而且大概率必须得是圣巢本地虫被王赋予心智的那种）的虫虫能看懂这些东西。

关于最后的情节，把这理解为白王对大师的顾虑，或者短暂的、不知为何的网开一面都可以，请随意，我觉得两种都还蛮有趣的于是我处理得稍微暧昧了一点。从白王会把自己和前辈的记忆封印在宫殿深处这一点，我觉得白王完全不是那种毫无死角的古神……真是不可思议。尽管我觉得祂总能面无表情地把大师气到变形就是了（尽管祂的目的并不在此）。

总之，我本来真的只是想搞个社畜讨薪故事的为什么会变成这样呢……


End file.
